This application requests funds for an automated DNA sequencer. The major user group includes 7 NlH funded individuals from 4 departments and 2 colleges of the University of Illinois at Chicago. These individuals are using the techniques of molecular biology and genetics to study gene structure, gene regulation and genetic change. All the proposed projects involve gene isolation and sequencing. A variety of different organisms and experimental systems are involved in the proposed studies. With mammalian cells, the proposed studies focus on the molecular mechanisms of mutagenesis and the effects of carcinogens (Dr. Davidson), and on homologous recombination and the development of systems for gene knockout and gene therapy (Dr. Kucherlapati). With bacteria, the proposed work involves the isolation and characterization of genes related to cystic fibrosis (Dr. Chakrabarty), to chemotaxis (Dr. Matsumura), and to resistance to toxic heavy metals (Dr. Silver). With yeast, the studies focus on genes related to protein translation (Dr. Liebman). With insects, the proposed work focuses on the structure and developmental regulation of contractile protein genes (Dr. Storti).